<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guessing Games by breakingamber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751258">Guessing Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingamber/pseuds/breakingamber'>breakingamber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parahumans Series - Wildbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Canon, groupchat fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingamber/pseuds/breakingamber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spitfire joins a groupchat. Shenaniganry ensues.</p><p>Contains fluff, angst, offscreen conflict, offscreen relationships, and good detective work.</p><p>DISCONTINUED.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">9:32 PM</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Spitfire</b>
  <em> has joined the chat.</em>
</p><p><b>Escapee</b>: hi all<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Escapee</b>: new friend of mine<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Shoot_The_Cat</b>: who the fuck is that<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Shoot_The_Cat</b>: what is she doing here<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>TheBusinessman</b>: Be polite, Cat. If E says she’s a friend, then she’s okay with me.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: what is this, exactly?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Oh, great. another villain.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Ah well. welcome to the chat, Spitfire.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: This is a weird tinker app that was made back in the late nineties, allowing for secure communications, but, for whatever reason, it only works for parahumans who first joined under the age of 19.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Something to do with the tinker that made it - Youngblood, you might have heard of him.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: ace &amp; coolkid found it while back w/ their powers, kinda just spread from there. evry1 uses it now<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: ...Thank you, Cater.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: np<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: uh, okay, got that. thanks for the explanation<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: one question though: who are you guys?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: I know that Escapee is, uh, Labyrinth, but what about the rest of you?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: EVERYBODY STOP TYPING REAL QUICK<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: I've got an idea, and you're all going to love it.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Gnatz</b>: Fuck off, Ace.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: oh really, now.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: No, seriously, this is going to be great<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Right now, all Spitfire knows is our usernames, right?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: How about we set up a little guessing game. A bit of friendly fun between capes.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: No stakes, or at most small stakes. Just try to keep your cape name secret. Sound fun?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: so... we're gaslighting the newbie.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: I wouldn't go that far. I'd call it... just a bit of a challenge.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Ooh! Maybe, if you join in and screw up, you have to post a picture of yourself doing something embarrassing. In costume, obviously.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: ...not going to lie, that does sound kind of fun.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: alright, I'm in.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>TheBusinessman</b>: I'm willing to go with ACE here.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: k<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>coolkid</b>: hey wait a second, Prank<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>coolkid</b>: isn't there some sort of protocol breach going on here<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>coolkid</b>: like, ACE is a, uh, you know<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>coolkid</b>: should we really be giving her photos of us<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: I mean, you don't <em>have</em> to<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Shoot_The_Cat</b>: this is stupid<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Shoot_The_Cat</b>: I'm not playing<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: No, coolkid has a point<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: I'm willing to play the game, but I'm not willing to give pictures.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Fiiiiine. Play it your way.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Is anyone else interested?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: TBH, I've been wanting to do this ever since Flash joined<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: It would kind of mean a lot to me if you guys joined in. I'm playing too, obviously.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: don't I get a say in this?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: ...sure, I'll play, but with the same conditions as MC<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: I probably should do the same.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: also, apparently not.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Flash1010</b>: Okay.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Gnatz</b>: Fine, whatever.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Bluer</b>: Pinker’s not online right now, but I think I can speak for her when I say she’d like to play. Also, count me in.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Neuter</b>: spitfire already knows who I am, so there’s no point in me playing. also, hey.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: hi<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>MysteryLog</b>: I’m out. I don’t talk much here anyway, so not much of a loss, imo<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: sam<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: *same<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: these photos better be worth it...<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>FryingPan</b>: Sorry, but GG and I are out.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>FryingPan</b>: We’ve got enough embarrassing photos out on the internet already; Carol would kill us if we let more get out there.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KiSA</b>: If Glory Girl isn’t playing, I’m not playing. Sorry.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: <b>@FryingPan</b>: What if we promised not to show them to anyone else? Also, that’s completely fair, Gallant.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>FryingPan</b>: I don’t trust you or anyone else in this chat aside from the heroes to do that.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: also fair<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>HomeRunBat</b>: I’ll play, but I don’t expect u 2 b able 2 guess me.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Anyone else?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>TheBusinessman</b>: Seems not.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Then let the games begin. Spitfire, you got any ideas right now?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: uh, let’s see<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: this is gonna be good<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: MC, coolkid, and Prankster are probably heroes, Wards if I had to guess, ACE is ‘a something and also not a hero, Businessman and Shoot probably know each other personally, Bluer and Pinker know each other personally, and coolkid and ACE used their powers to find this, uh, obscure tinker group chat app that’s been lost for, like, a decade, so they’re probably either tinkers or thinkers.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: oh! coolkid was worried about giving ACE information so she’s probably a thinker, and I don’t think there are any thinkers in the Wards other than Gallant and his power has nothing to do with this kind of discovery work and he’s not playing the game, so he’s probably a tinker which means…<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: coolkid. Are you Kid Win?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: …<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwoulour</b>: wow.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>coolkid</b>: FUCK.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <span class="u">9:49 PM</span><br/>
</b>
</p><p><b>coolkid</b>: you have GOT to be kidding me<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: ha, suck it bitch<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: she got you fair n square<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: That was… fast.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: XD<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>coolkid</b>: I BARELY EVEN SAID ANYTHING<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Tough luck, Kid.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: I’m going to assume that means I was right<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>coolkid</b>: uh yeah, no SHIT sherlock<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: looks like Spitfire’s... on fire tonight!<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Flash1010</b>: I mean, it is kind of literally in the name.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Bluer</b>: Honestly a little worried that I’ll lose next now.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: WAIT HOLD ON A SECOND!<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: We need an embarrassing punishment for Kid Win, for losing so quickly<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: What the fuck? no? Kid opted out of the whole ‘embarrassing picture’ thing.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Also Prank that was terrible. you should be ashamed of yourself.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KiSA</b>: I’m with MC. Seems unnecessary.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: same<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Gnatz</b>: I, for one, would love to see Kid Win humiliated.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>HomeRunBat</b>: of course u would<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Nonono, I’ve got something perfectly reasonable for him<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Flash1010</b>: What.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: We can give him a stupid nickname. In fact, I’ve already got one in mind.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: !!!<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Kiddo_Win<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>coolkid</b>: no<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>coolkid</b>: absolutely not<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: hahaha ok fine its not that funny but its funny enough for me to vote y for it<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Gnatz</b>: Fucking hilarious to me.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Shoot_The_Cat</b>: do it I like it<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Do you even get a say here?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: hm… you know, honestly that’s not that bad.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>coolkid</b>: et tu, Prankster<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: If it helps, I have a bunch of other, worse (or better, depending on your perspective) usernames too:<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: KidWinterIsComing<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Victory_Child<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: oh my god<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Kid_Winsome<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: JustKid(Win)ding<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Neuter</b>: you do not know when to quit do you<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Says the walking drug dispensary living a life of luxury.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Now where was I...<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>coolkid</b>: stop<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>coolkid</b>: i get it<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>coolkid</b> <em> has changed their name to </em> <b>Kiddo_Win<br/>
</b></p><p><b>Kiddo_Win</b>: happy now?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Yeah, pretty much.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Kiddo_Win</b>: i’m going to bed.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>TheBusinessman</b>: I should probably sign off for the night as well.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: ...is the chat always like this?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Escapee</b>: no<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: no offense E but it kind of is<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: Ace is pretty pushy most of the time<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: shes like peer pressure turned up to eleven<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Why thank you!<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: But I think I’ve had my share of fun for the night, so I’ll be logging off now. Ta-ta!<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Bluer</b>: I’m going to bed too. Kisa, give my conodlences to KW would you?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KiSA</b>: Sure thing.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: hm…<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: I’m going to do some research and get back to you tomorrow<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: just need to confirm<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: bye<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Flash1010</b>: Have a nice night.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: goodnight</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<b> <span class="u">11:12 AM</span><br/>
</b>
</p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: so, uh, just curious: who’s online right now?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: im here<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Escapee</b>: me<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Neuter</b>: me too, but u already know that<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Flash1010</b>: Using my phone under the desk.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Gnatz</b>: Same.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: me<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: I’m at home on my laptop.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>HomeRunBat</b>: have 2 go soon but I’m here rn<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: alright. ACE has to be Tattletale.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: and another one bites the dust<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Ha! And what if I said you were wrong?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: I’d say you’re probably lying.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: there aren’t a lot of thinkers here, you’re a villain, according to FryingPan, and also you’re kind of a bitch.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Flash1010</b>: She’s got you there.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: I see you’ve been listening to Faultline. Telling all sorts of nasty stories about me, eh?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: yeah. and so far you’ve validated most of them<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: sick burn spitfire<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: lol that was an accident<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Touche. Well, I’ll hold up my end of the deal.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Any thoughts on what embarrassing photo you’d like to request from the brilliant Tattletale?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: I get to choose?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: I mean, if you don’t want to...<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: no, I do<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: give me a second; I want to talk w/ Gregor<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Gnatz</b>: Who?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Neuter</b>: gregor the snail, member of faultline’s crew, cool guy<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Gnatz</b>: Ah, the monster. I remember him.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Neuter</b>: as one of those ‘monsters’, i can say i don’t like your use of the term<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Neuter</b>: case 53, or c53, would be great<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Gnatz</b>: Fuck you.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: and this is y no1 likes u<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Gnatz</b>: You too.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: back<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: Gregor gave me some excellent suggestions<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Flash1010</b>: Oh boy.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: so, Tattletale, I want you to post a picture of yourself<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: sitting in a corner, wearing a dunce cap, sticking your tongue out at the camera, looking as stupid as you possibly can<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: ah jeez<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: shes goin 2 hate that so much<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: ...Give me five minutes.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: oh god shes actually doing it<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>HomeRunBat</b>: damn gtg<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: rn shes taping together a sheet of paper 4 the cap<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: also flipping me off<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Neuter</b>: this is going to be glorious<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Flash1010</b>: My whole life has been waiting for this moment.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Gnatz</b>: Poor HRB. He’s going to miss this.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: here it comes<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: </p><p><b>Neuter</b>: that was as amazing as I thought it’d be<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Flash1010</b>: Perfection.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Gnatz</b>: Bravo. You look dumber than a box of hammers.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: I hope you’re happy, Spitfire.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: ngl, I am<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: ...you look good I guess<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Also, this photo never leaves this chat.<b></b><b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: If anybody reposts it anywhere else, I will find you, ruin your life in more ways than you can imagine, and leave your broken body in a ditch somewhere, crying for mercy.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: We clear?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: posting on pho now<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: FUCK YOU.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: I’m going to murder my teamate. Back in a couple minutes.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: uh, that aside, <b>@KnobodyNose</b>, you’re not playing the game, right? who are you?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: oh right I never said<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: my name is Saurian and im an independent hero<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: the wards invited me to the chat<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: no offense but I’ve never heard of you<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: thats nothing new<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: i dont go out that often; patents wont let me bc its too dangerous<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: *parents<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: kinda annoying<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Flash1010</b>: I feel you.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: imo you’re lucky to have parents at all<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Gnatz</b>: Eh. Parents are overrated.<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: k,iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Gnatz</b>: Also what?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: i mean dont get me wrong<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: id miss my dad if they were gone<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: *dads<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: but they can really be overbearing sometimes<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: I’d rather have ‘overbearing’ parents than none at all<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: oh<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: sorry<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: it’s okay<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>KnobodyNose</b>: is that why you became a villain<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: i’d rather not say<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: back &amp; happily unmurdreed<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: ace is taking a keyboard nap<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Flash1010</b>: What’s that?<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: when u fall asleep on a keyboard<br/>
<b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: duh</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For future reference:</p><p>Spitfire = Spitfire<br/>Escapee = Labyrinth<br/>Neuter = Newter<br/>coolkid/Kiddo_Win = Kid Win<br/>KiSA = Gallant<br/>FryingPan = Panacea<br/>ACE = Tattletale<br/>KnobodyNose = Saurian</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">12:59 PM</span>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p><b>ACE</b>: I’m okay.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Jesus, I needed that nap.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Kind of wish I hadn’t agreed to this, now that I think about it. I’m so embarrassed.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Ah well. Too late to turn back now.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: that is true<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Flash1010</b>: Just wait until the heroes get out of school.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Flash1010</b>: You think this is bad? bto says you ain’t seen nothing yet.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: ...Fuck. You’re right.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>HomeRunBat</b>: back<br/><b></b></p><p><b>HomeRunBat</b>: and hahahaha does that not dissapoint<br/><b></b></p><p><b>HomeRunBat</b>: ty 4 gracing us with that, TT<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: No problem.</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <span class="u">3:21 PM</span>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p><b>PointMe@TheSky</b>: HOLY SHIT this is HILARIOUs<br/><b></b></p><p><b>PointMe@TheSky</b>: Is this for real<br/><b></b></p><p><b>PointMe@TheSky</b>: XD<br/><b></b></p><p><b>PointMe@TheSky</b>: @<b>FryingPan</b> You have to see this.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>PointMe@TheSky</b>: Damn, now I almost feel bad for not playing<br/><b></b></p><p><b>PointMe@TheSky</b>: I mean, Amy’s right. Probably shouldn’t be playing games with villains.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>PointMe@TheSky</b>: still, though<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Kiddo_Win</b>: huh<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Kiddo_Win</b>: karmas a bitch<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Kiddo_Win</b>: though, no nickname change?<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Shoot_The_Cat</b>: what<br/><b></b></p><p><b>TheBusinessman</b>: Not referring to you.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Shoot_The_Cat</b>: okay<br/><b></b></p><p><b>TheBusinessman</b>: Also, in ACE’s defense, that photo she just posted is worse than any embarrassing nickname could be.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Kiddo_Win</b>: true<br/><b></b></p><p><b>FryingPan</b>: What is it?<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Flash1010</b>: Check at 11:29 AM today.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Kiddo_Win</b>: scroll up<br/><b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: oh thanks; was wondering but didn’t want to ask<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: we’ve all been there.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>FryingPan</b>: Okay, thanks Kid; that made my day.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: you guys obviously can’t see ift, but MC is giggling so hard rn<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Am not!<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: sorry Mc, but can confirm<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: <br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: ‘sides it’s okay to laugh at something funny<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: particularly if it’s Tattletale<br/><b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: ah, fuck; just realized we forgot hunter<br/><b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: they’re not on much, so they probably haven’t heard about the game and they haven’t seen the photo<br/><b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: @<b>hunter</b>: you online?<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Whoops. you’re right; we should’ve told them.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Kiddo_Win</b>: might have to do it in person<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Yeah, probably.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>PointMe@TheSky</b>: You want me to do that?<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Kiddo_Win</b>: nah its ok<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Kiddo_Win</b>: ill be seeing her soon<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Also, just checking: for the guessing game, Spitfire already know who the Wards are, right?<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: she suspects that you and Prank are Wards, and knows Kid and Gallant<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: tho, tbh, it won’t be hard to figure out the rest by reading this chat<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Damn, that’s true.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: good luck.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Thank you.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: I’m going to have to change my username, aren’t I?<br/><b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: Ace is probably going to insist on that, yes.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Drat. I like my username.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>TheBusinessman</b>: On an unrelated note, Prankster, don’t feel obligated to answer this question, particularly if you feel it will reveal your identity to Spitfire<br/><b></b></p><p><b>TheBusinessman</b>: But I am curious: where does your username come from?<br/><b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: nah, no problem<br/><b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: it’s a username format from this webcomic, Homestuck, which I found pretty neat<br/><b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: I just put my own words in there<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: oh, so that’s why it sounded familar!<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimuTheMonkey</b>: your nickname, that is<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: started reading HS awhile ago, never finished bc it got too weird for me<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: I prefer more old fashioned comics, as you can tell<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Zimbu still buys and reads newspapers.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: I bet he still uses a phonograph and is scandalized by short skirts<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: He’s like, some freaky grandparent in a freaky teenager’s body.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: I resent that statement.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: I don’t think you can deny it, though<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: ...I resent that statement.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>PointMe@TheSky</b>: Heh. Sorry Zimbu.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: it’s okay. this is fine. 100% fine.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: also, gtg.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Same.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>interminablePrankster</b>: see you guys later.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>PointMe@TheSky</b>: Bye!</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <span class="u">6:00 PM</span>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: I am beat<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: absolutely exhausted<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: I am never standing up again<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: I will simply sink into these cushions forever and ever<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: they’re so soft<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: feels good<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Escapee</b>: sorry<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: it’s okay; I’m going to go read through the logs<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Neuter</b>: faultline made her go through endurance training<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Gnatz</b>: Tough luck.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Gnatz</b>: I doubt that what that priss had you go through was even a tenth of what I had to do.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Screw off, Gnatz.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: and this is y no1 likes u<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Gnatz</b>: Fuck both of you.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Pinker</b>: Why r u still here?<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Pinker</b>: just make like a tree and leave already<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Gnatz</b>: No.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: well, I, at least, sympathize with you, Spitfire<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: I am mentally exhausted from all this paperwork<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: so much of it<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: I could drown in it, it’s so much<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: I doubt that.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: so, uh, nobody really likes Gnatz here (and for good reason I think), right<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: why hasn’t anyone banned them yet<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: or something; I haven’t really hung out in a lot of online chatrooms<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: I mean, we would. if we put it to a vote, pretty sure we’d unanimously vote them out, except for maybe Gallant… but we can’t.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: We’re piggybacking off a tinker-maintained system whose tinker died years ago.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: We can’t designate mods. if someone’s a jackass, we can’t get rid of them.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: The closest thing we have to admins are ACE and Kid, and that’s only because they discovered the thing and also are pretty good at keeping the peace.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: ^ and thats why we have 2 tolerate Gnatz<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Actually, come to think of it, Kid might be able to rig something up to help with that.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Tinkers do tend to be bullshit.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: okay. thx for the explanation<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: No problem. also that reminds me: hunter will be playing the guessing game, they just haven’t said anything yet.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: that’s great<br/><b></b></p><p><b>hunter</b>: Let me fix that real quick. Hello Spitfire.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: hi<br/><b></b></p><p><b>hunter</b>: Before I say much else, I have a question.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>hunter</b>: Is there a penalty for you guessing wrong?<br/><b></b></p><p><b>hunter</b>: Because right now, this doesn’t quite seem fair.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>hunter</b>: Maybe you should have to do something embarrassing when you screw up too.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: what do you mean, this doesn’t seem fair.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: I have to deal with not knowing who I’m talking to and having to guess, do research, figure out who’s who, etcetera when you could easily have just told me who you were<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: I’m only playing for a joke. I’m not going to let you make me the butt of it.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>hunter</b>: …<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: sorry, too much?<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Spitfire, if you want us to stop, we’ll stop.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: Or at least I will; dunno about everyone else.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: I would as well.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Same here. I came up with this game for fun. If you don’t want to play, I’m fine with calling it off.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Bluer</b>: I’d also be fine with ending the game here.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Pinker</b>: Me too.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: no, its fine<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: just a little annoyed<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: this detective work really is kind of fun<br/><b></b></p><p><b>hunter</b>: Sorry, I did not mean to hit a sore spot.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: its okay<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: though, speaking of detective work...<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Oh boy. Here we go.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: wonder whos next on the chopping block<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: I was looking at the current Wards roster again as well as the chatlogs<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: and I noticed a couple of weird things<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: first off, I’ll admit that MC had me confused a little bit<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: but then I realized…<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: <b>@ZimbuTheMonkey</b> is Aegis.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: Bravo. Got it in one.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: Care to explain?<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: you mentioned being able to see MC, a Ward, personally, so you’re probably also a Ward<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: MC mentioned that you had a ‘freaky teenage body’, which is a good fit for Aegis’s powerset<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: and you mentioned doing lots of paperwork, which I’d expect the Wards leader to have to do<br/><b></b></p><p><b>MC</b>: ...Not going to lie, I didn’t expect you to notice that.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: ah well. guess that means I get a funny nickname, then<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: any ideas?<br/><b></b></p><p><b>hunter</b>: Meatshield.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: eh not that funny. 2/10 at most<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: funny story: that was one of my original ideas for my cape name<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: along with Cockroach, Adaptation, and Up Again<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: unsurprisingly, all of them got shot down by the lady from Image, and that’s how I ended up with Aegis<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Definitely not Meatshield, then.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Pinker</b>: Why up again? Just curious.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Caterwolour</b>: u know the song? I get knocked down, but I get up again<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Pinker</b>: No, doens’t ring a bell<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: song’s called ‘Tubthumper’. released 2001 by Kill The UK and yeah, it has that lyric<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: I though it was symbolic or some shit<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Pinker</b>: Kill the uk?<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: the band’s name, and also their professed mission, yes<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: never did it, obviously - got slaughtered by the Blasphemies about a year back<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Bluer</b>: RIP.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>hunter</b>: Damn, really? I liked their shit.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: I think I’ve got a good nickname.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ACE</b>: Try ‘WorldsBestPunchingBag’<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b>: sure<br/><b></b></p><p><b>ZimbuTheMonkey</b><em> has changed their name to</em> <b>WorldsBestPunchingBag<br/></b></p><p><b>WorldsBestPunchingBag</b>: running close to the char limit there, but it’ll do<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: cool<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: pretty sure I know a couple more identities, by the way, but I think I’ll wait until later<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: also I need to get some sleep<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Neuter</b>: at 6? Rly?<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: yes.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>WorldsBestPunchingBag</b>: night, then. Good luck.<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Spitfire</b>: thanks<br/><b></b></p><p><b>Escapee</b>: good luck spitfire</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For future reference:</p><p>PointMe@TheSky = Glory Girl<br/>ZimbuTheMonkey/WorldsBestPunchingBag = Aegis</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you guess who is who?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>